Tes aventures dans l'univers de One Piece
by fyvelo
Summary: Tu as toujours rêvé de rentrer dans l'univers de One Piece ? Ça tombe bien, car ici, TU es un membre de l'équipage de Luffy, recruté il y a peu et vivant des aventures pour le moins délirantes avec tes nouveaux potes. Éclate-toi bien ;)


****Bonjouuur les z'amis ! :D C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose dans le but de le publier, alors j'ai un peu le trac... ^^ J'espère tout de même que ça va vous plaire :)

Pour ton information, cette histoire se passe donc sur le Going Merry, et le dernier membre de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy à avoir été recruté, c'est... toi ! :p Que tu sois un mec, ou une fille (dans ce one-shot, il vaux mieux être une fille, mais rien ne t'empêche de lire, mon jeune ami :p) met-toi dans la peau du narrateur. En quelque sorte, c'est toi le "héros" (ici "l'héroïne") du one-shot.

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**Une mauvaise nuit**

« _9h15... Il serait temps que j'aille prendre le petit déj'. J'espère que Luffy dort toujours, sinon je peux être sûre qu'il ai déjà englouti tout ce qu'aura préparé Sanji. _»

Je sors de mon lit et m'habille en vitesse avant de me décider à sortir.

Il fait beau dehors. « _Rien à voir avec la grosse pluie d'hier._ ». remarquais-je en reniflant.

Le ciel est parsemé de petits nuages cotonneux et les vagues remuent à peine le Vogue Merry. Un vent léger gonfle la voile pendant que le soleil fait scintiller les clémentines de Nami pendues aux buissons sur le pont du bateau.

« _Après tout, si jamais il n'y a déjà plus rien à manger, j'irai demander gentiment à Nami-san si je peux me servir dans sa culture de clémentines, les fruits paraissent mûrs à présent. »_

Je grimpe les marches du bateau et me dirige vers la salle à manger. En ouvrant la porte, je découvre que tout le monde est à table et qu'un silence lourd plombe la pièce.

Personne ne s'est retourné à mon entrée. Je ne sais pas à quoi est dû cette ambiance de mort, mais je tente malgré tout de réveiller la population en partageant ma bonne humeur :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » dis-je d'une voix guillerette.

« B'jour » me répondent les plus motivés.

Je m'assieds auprès de mes nakamas et me sers un croissant et deux crêpes. Pendant que je mange, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer mes voisins de table. Tout l'équipage pique du nez dans son assiette excepté Sanji-kun qui fait la vaisselle à la cuisine, Robin qui est dans son coin en train de lire le journal et Zoro qui a apparemment déjà mangé et fait une sieste assis par terre contre un mur.

Luffy, qui a pour habitude de dévorer comme un ogre son repas (ainsi que celui des autres), mâchouille son petit-déjeuner en s'endormant presque. Usopp pointe son assiette du bout du nez et a beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Nami n'a presque pas touché à sa brioche et a la tête posée sur sa main, les yeux fermés. Le spectacle est plutôt amusant, mais je me garde les commentaires pouvant énerver l'un ou l'autre membre de l'équipage.

« Bien dormi ? » demandais-je avec une touche de naïveté dans la voix.

Usopp me fixe alors de ses yeux maintenant remplis d'horreur :

« Pas vraiment... J'ai fait un cauchemar... » Et il reprit sa phrase cette fois-ci presque en hurlant :

« Un bruit ! Un bruit horrible ! Il provenait d'une grotte ! Une grotte sombre et sinistre... la jeune demoiselle Kaya se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la grotte... Mais qui sait quelle bête, quel monstre pouvait s'y cacher ?! »

Un petit cri apeuré de la part de Chopper émergea de sous la table.

« Mais Cap'tain Usopp ne s'est pas laissé dégonfler ! J'ai accouru pour sauver la belle de ce monstre sanguinaire paré de dents énormes et d'une queue fourchue verte avec ... »

« J'ai mal dormi » dit Nami, interrompant Usopp et gardant les yeux clos.

« Moi gnausshi » enchaîne Luffy, la bouche pleine.

« Pareil » continue Sanji qui nous avait rejoint depuis un petit moment.

« Et toi ? » me demande Chopper en laissant dépasser sa truffe bleue de la table.

« Moi ? J'ai très bien dormi, je suis en pleine forme, même si le fait de vous voir tous dans cet état me donne un coup de pompe... »

« Désolé » murmura Chopper confus.

« Pas grave » lui dis-je en souriant. « Oh, tant que j'y pense, tu pourrais me donner quelque chose contre le rhume ? Je l'ai attrapé hier et j'ai envie de m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible ».

« Le rhume provoque des ronflements chez certaines personnes » lance Robin, sans même quitter son journal des yeux.

La mâchoire de Sanji-kun tombe par terre, et Nami ouvre les yeux et me regarde pour la première fois de la journée avec un regard noir et furieux...

« Je ne savais pas que les filles ronflaient... Et aussi fort... » conclut Usopp.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? :D Perso, je suis assez fière de la chute de mon histoire :p

Promis, la prochaine fois je ferai en sorte que le narrateur puisse être un garçon OU une fille en même temps ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur tout ça ;)


End file.
